User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Chronicle of Chaos: Chapter 2 - The Foggy City
It is at this point that the subject of the story becomes the three characters spoken of in Theo’s story. Yeah, you thought the story would revolve around the person that the story revolved around, didn't you? No, that would be silly. Instead, it involves people you know hardly anything about. Aren't I such a great storyteller? Anyways, this chapter begins in a building. Not any particular building, just a standard old office building. Evan woke up on the carpet of the third floor. He had no idea how he had gotten onto the floor, or where he was, for that matter. However, he had a suspicious feeling that his friend, and that fellow he had met – he thought it might have been the day before – were in the same building that he was. And he knew that there was only one way to check if Murky was in the same building. He shouted, at the top of his lungs, “MARCO!” After a second, he heard his response, from both the room next to him and the floor below him, “POLO!” It wasn’t news to him that the voices he heard were from Murky and Riley, but it did reassure him that he was indeed not alone. He worked up the energy to pick himself up from the ground. As Evan walked towards the nearest door, he couldn’t help but notice that the room was completely void of anybody, human or Pokemon. He opened the door, finding the Riolu, Riley, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. It only then occurred to him that Riley was not a very original name for a Riolu. Nevertheless, there he was, on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Riley looked over at him, and exclaimed, “Hello there, Evan! How are you doing!” Evan changed the subject. “Never mind that. Do you know where we are?” Riley thought for a few seconds. He had no idea where they were, because he’d just woken up. But he knew they were in a building, so he told Evan, “I think we're in a building.” Evan, unamused, replied, “I know we’re in a building, but what building are we in?” Riley responded, “I don’t know what building we’re in, I just know we're in a building,” to which Evan replied, “Then why didn't you just say you don’t know where we are?!” Riley whimpered, “Alright, you don’t have to shout at me!” He bounced up and looked around. He saw a door that neither of them had gone through. “We should probably go through that door,” he exclaimed. And that’s exactly what they did. Behind the door, they found a stairwell. After obligatorily walking down to the second floor, they found Murky, who was looking through a folder that was just lying on the ground. “Murky!” Evan shouted, as Murky looked over at him. “We need to go.” Murky’s look was of anger, but almost immediately of airheadedness. “OK!” He shouted gleefully, with Evan replying, “Good.” It wasn’t a very good response, but it got the job done. So, the two of them, now the three of them, walked down the stairs again, onto the first floor, and out the exit of the building. What they saw was quite the sight. They had exited into a large city, with multiple stores and stands, with a slight fog problem. But that was where the strangest thing reared its ugly head: there were no people. Human, Pokemon, they weren’t there. As you know, this is the first sign so far that things were not as they seemed in this city. The three walked through the city streets, marveling – well, not really marveling, pretty much just looking – at the building. It was kind of hard to see said buildings through all of the fog, but I’m sure they got around. In fact, I know they got around, because this is only the second chapter. You see, it wouldn’t make sense if they got lost on only the second chapter. Anyway, they ended up coming to a library. And of course, the only people that would ever be found inside libraries are librarians. As such, when they walked inside, they almost immediately saw Ian. Evan ran over to him and said, “Hey, you!” Ian looked up from his book, and saw Evan. He responded, “Oh, hello! I didn’t know anyone else was around. My name is Ian. And… you are?” “My name is Evan,” said Evan, “And these two people are Murky,” He pointed at Murky, “And Riley,” He pointed Riley. “Oh, hello then,” replied Ian, “I was reading these books. Well, I say reading, but… Come take a look.” He beckoned for the three to look in the book, and the three complied. There was nothing written in the book. There was no cover. The only thing separating this book from the others was the color of the casing, as this one was green. There were others on the shelves; some were also green, some were red, some were blue, and some were another color entirely. Ian informed them, “None of the others have anything written in them, either.” Later, after exploring the library further, the group returned outside, now with Ian. Their attention turned to the tall, ominous-looking tower in the center of the city. It was strange to see a tower so tall as to overlook the city when there was nobody to overlook, because those people were conspicuous in their absence. So off to the tower they headed. It was only a few minutes before they had arrived at the tower, or at least it seemed as such. The skyscraper was black, and had a room at the top which could be seen into. Those were really the only defining features, besides the fact that it was very, very tall. The group, after staring in awe at the tower for about ten seconds, stepped through the revolving door and into the entry room. Said room looked like any entrance to a generic office building. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall, and a desk where a secretary would sit, if there was one.There were two elevators on either side of the desk, which of course led to the upped floors. There was also a hall next to the right elevator, and a storage room next to the left. The group decided to use the elevator. Evan pressed the button to call it, and Riley and Murky had a bet on whether the left or right elevator would come. After a few moments of waiting, the right elevator came, (“Yes!” Shouted Murky) and they stepped in. They decided to check the top floor first, because that was what seemed to be the most suspicious. They waited as the elevator began to move up. As they waited, and the elevator music came on, Riley pulled out a banana from his… pocket and began to pretend that it was a gun. Evan asked, “Where did you get that?” Riley replied, “I nicked it from one of the street vendors.” He continued playing with the fruit, until they reached their destination. The first thing they noticed was that the floor they had entered into was a balcony, and the entire city was visible (or at least as visible as a city covered in fog could be. The second thing they noticed was a big red very-noticeable pad right in front of them. It was connected to a computer that was on a pedestal. Strangely, the computer was already on, and it was open to a program. The program showed a room, filled with computers and terminals and other things related to technology. There was nothing inside of it… At first. Soon enough, something came in through a door. It was small and pink, but none of them could identify it, because they were too focused on the fact that they could see themselves in the room. They had some sort of headset on, and each one was connected to a computer. Soon enough, the pink thing was messing with one of the computers. As it did, the pad began pulsating pink. Before long, it became entirely pink. And of course, being naïve as he is, Riley immediately stepped onto the pad, and disappeared. Soon to follow was Ian, then Murky, then finally Evan. They all disappeared from the city, and into somewhere else… So this was chapter 2. The semi good one. There William Ed Murillo twists and turns along the way, starting next time. Category:Blog posts